


Адам учится

by Another_Brick



Category: Burnt (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-20
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:01:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26568463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Another_Brick/pseuds/Another_Brick
Summary: Адам смотрит на Тони и не чувствует той бури эмоций, которую испытывал с Анной Мари. Он долго прислушивался к своим ощущениям, но нет: к Тони не тянет с той же безудержной силой, что к ней.
Relationships: Tony Balerdi/Adam Jones
Kudos: 4





	Адам учится

**Author's Note:**

> Огромное спасибо Deirdre of the Sorrows за то, что вычитала текст.

Адам смотрит на Тони и не чувствует той бури эмоций, которую испытывал с Анной Мари. Он долго прислушивался к своим ощущениям, но нет: к Тони не тянет с той же безудержной силой, что к ней.

Адам учится принимать это. Он учится понимать, что именно жажда ярких эмоций и нервной энергии толкал его к безумной жизни в Париже, к наркотикам, к Анне Мари.

Адам учится прислушиваться к себе. К своему дискомфорту, своей тревоге, своему страху. К своему желанию спать по ночам – и даже это дается ему непросто.

Адам учится видеть, как тихо и преданно его любит Тони. Учится не обижать Тони понапрасну. Учится принимать его постоянную заботу. Ценить надежность, привязанность и безопасность, от которых как от огня неосознанно бежал раньше.

Адам учится проводить время с Тони. Не опаздывать на их совместные ужины. Наслаждаться их разговорами, прогулками, походами в кино. Помнить про общие планы на выходные. 

Адам учится любоваться тем, как сидят на Тони костюмы (хоть что-то дается ему легко). Любоваться его сонной медлительностью по утрам. Его улыбкой. Его краснеющим от злости лицом. Его усталым взглядом в конце рабочего дня.

Адам учится любить Тони.


End file.
